Rest In Peace
by Jasmyne Knight
Summary: Hermione set out to have the perfect man in her life. But tragedy after tragedy leads her straight to a tragic end. Rated T for violence, sensuality, and for some peoples inability to handle a lot of sadness.
1. Don't Know Much

Rest In Peace

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter One:

Hermione didn't know much when it came to boys. She knew that they were slobs, and very rude. Some even save the world from absolute peril. But hey, that's just Harry and Ron.

Hermione is a girl if you are wondering. Yes, she has the monthly issue, and yes, she cares about whether or not her breath smells bad. She brushes her hair every morning and night. She even applies a bit of make up on special occasions. Shes got the whole girl part down. But she fails when it comes to boys.

Hermione has had two boyfriends in her past, and they both didn't feel right to her. Viktor and Ron didn't either treat her right, or had to many relationship issues. She had a list of qualifications, and neither of them passed the ten things she required(you have to get a 90% or better, without rounding).

**My List:**

**He has to be taller than me.**

**He must get passing grades.**

**He must be able to have an intelligent conversation with me. **

**He needs to have great personal hygiene.**

**He needs to be able to tell me he loves me without me saying it first. **

**He needs to be a great kisser.**

**He has to have great relationship skills.**

**He must talk to me with kind words.**

**He can't expect me to be the maid around the house. He has to help too. **

**He must have the want for children. **

Hermione required other things. But to her these mattered the most. Hermione wasn't looking for a fun time. She was looking for her soul mate. The man who was to take her down the aisle. The person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She knew that now wasn't exactly the right time to get serious, but she knew what she was looking for, and she was going to get it.

Hermione was relaxing on her bed in her skinny jeans, and button-down plaid shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and a head band. She was reading _How to Care For Cats: A Guide to the Unruly Business made by them_ by Suzzanne Marie Cox-Warner. She had all of her books sitting in her large(and magical) bookshelf. If you looked at it, it would look like an ordinary bookshelf, but in reality, it could hold ten times the amount of a normal bookshelf could.

She was just reaching C_hapter Twelve: How to Properly Clean the Litter Pan, _when a bird flew into her open window. When she got a closer look at it, she realized it was a school owl. She picked up the letter that it dropped on her bed, and gave the owl some food that she has when she is writing Harry and Ron. She opened the letter to find a badge inside. She looked carefully at the red and gold badge and read the tiny words on then: Hermione Granger: Head Girl, Griffyndor. She was a little bit surprised. She was absolutely certain that someone else in her year would have gotten head girl. But no, she was picked by the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. She wondered who in Griffyndor would be Head Boy. And the other Head Boys and Girls from other houses. She made a list of who she thought was going to be picked.

**People I think will be picked for Head Boy, and Head Girl. **

**Griffyndor:**

**-Me**

**-Ron**

**Hufflepuff:**

**-Hannah Abbott**

**-Zacharias Smith **

**Ravenclaw:**

**-Luna Lovegood**

**-Terry Boot**

**Slytherin:**

**-Pansy Parkinson**

**-Blaise Zabini**

Hermione looked at her list. She realized that if she picked right or wrong, she was going to have a miserable time as Head Girl. She hoped that the Slytherins wouldn't mind her. She decided to move on. She pulled out the letter from the envelope and began to read:

_Miss. Hermione Jane Granger,_

_ You have been selected to be one of the Head Girl's here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations. When you and the others have arrived here at school, you will learn more about your high calling, and more about the place you will be staying for the next nine months of your life. _

_ Here is some detail about your duties here at school: _

_ -You have the right to add and subtract points from students. Modestly. After doing so, you must right a report and owl it to Vice Headmaster Snape_

_ -You have patrol every day from 7-10pm. This is right after dinner, and you are to make sure that students are coming out of the courtyard, and other places outside. All exterior doors are magically closed and locked exactly at 10pm. _

_ -You will have an assigned partner from a different house for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts. He/She will literally be with you wherever you go. You are not to leave this person unless told to do so by a Professor to do a specific job. Then, you are to return to your partner. _

_ There will be more information when you reach school. _

_ Our goal as Headmistress McGonagall, and Vice Headmaster Snape is to provide the most comfort here at Hogwarts. If you have any issue, please come to Vice Headmaster Snape. _

_ The list of items that you are required to bring to school is on the next page. Thank you for your cooperation. Please send us back a notice either accepting or rejecting your calling. If you are rejecting, please send back the badge. _

_ -Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_ -Vice Headmaster Severus Snape_

She began to pack her trunk for school. As she read off her list, and placed the specific item in her bag, she began to grow more and more weary about her last year at school. She was Head Girl, and she knew she had duties. She was going to be very busy with those, plus school work, then whatever else Ron and Harry throw at her. Plus, she was going to be surrounded by imbeciles

Hermione mail ordered the things she didn't have and sent it out with her own owl, Perseus.

It was two weeks before she needed to be on the train for school, and she could definitely wait until that moment in time when the train left for school at precisely 11o'clock.

**Good Morning America! Just Kidding. (: Well. You are all probably hating my right now for adding a new story. I think I have issues with that. (: I'm sorry... lol just read and review okay? Jeez...**

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	2. Magic and Muggles?

Rest In Peace

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter Two:

_ It was two weeks before she needed to be on the train for school, and she could definitely wait until that moment in time when the train left for school at precisely 11o'clock._

Harry and Ron were sitting at the burrow. They were playing Wizards Chess, and like always, Ron was winning.

The burrow was hustling and bustling because Fleur and Bill were getting married in a couple of days.

Ginny walked into the room with three letters in her hand. "Boys, you've got mail." She set them next to the chess board.

Ron grunted, and Harry glanced up, and said "Thanks." It was Harry's birthday a couple of weeks ago, and he had been enjoying the feeling of being able to use magic whenever he wished.

Harry was still quite a bit depressed about Hedwigs early leaving, but since then, he's gotten a new owl just as pretty as Hedwig had been. But she wasn't a snow owl. She was a Great Horned Owl, and she didn't have the attitude like Hedwig did. Just as long as she got her favorite food. Fish.

Hermione had gone back to her parents house. She said she needed to do something very important that she forgot to do before she left when she helped transport Harry safely to Ron's. It must've been really important because after George was okay, she left with Kingsley to do whatever.

After Ron had creamed Harry for the Umpteenth time**(A/N: Kudos for whoever can tell me where this originates)**, Harry picked up the letters, "Ron, this is for you." handing him his Hogwarts letter. "This is addressed to both of us." He opened it. "It's from Hermione."

"What did she say?"

Harry began to read aloud:

_ Harry and Ron:_

_ Sorry it has taken me time to write my letter to you guys. It has been quite busy down here. I shall be returning to the Burrow as soon as Kingsley can get off to take me there. _

_ Don't worry. Everything down here went fine. I will be there soon. If I seem a bit odd, don't worry about it. Everything will be explained in due time. _

_ I Love you guys a lot. See you when I arrive._

_~Hermione Granger_

"I don't get it." Said Ron. "Why would we worry? I mean, she _is_ a bloody girl. They can take care of themselves right? Right?"

"Ron, I think she was talking to _you_ mostly at that part." Harry said, grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said, face turning red in embarrassment.

"Nothing. Hey! Look! Letters from Hogwarts! I wonder what they say?" Harry said quickly changing the subject. When he picked up his letter, it felt unusually heavy. He opened the wax seal, and out slipped a badge. He looked at it, and felt his heat beat rise. It was a Head Boy's badge with his name on it.

_Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_ You have been selected to be one of the Head Boy's here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Congratulations. When you and the others have arrived here at school, you will learn more about your high calling, and more about the place you will be staying for the next nine months of your life. _

_ Here is some detail about your duties here at school: _

_ -You have the right to add and subtract points from students. Modestly. After doing so, you must right a report and owl it to Vice Headmaster Snape_

_ -You have patrol every day from 10-12. You are to patrol the Corridors to make sure students are where they belong. _

_ -You will have an assigned partner from a different house for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts. He/She will literally be with you wherever you go. You are not to leave this person unless told to do so by a Professor to do a specific job. Then, you are to return to your partner. _

_ There will be more information when you reach school. _

_ Our goal as Headmistress McGonagall, and Vice Headmaster Snape is to provide the most comfort here at Hogwarts. If you have any issue, please come to Vice Headmaster Snape. _

_ The list of items that you are required to bring to school is on the next page. Thank you for your cooperation. Please send us back a notice either accepting or rejecting your calling. If you are rejecting, please send back the badge. _

_ -Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_ -Vice Headmaster Severus Snape_

"Hey, Ron. Your not going to like this, but, Snape is Vice Headmaster at Hogwarts..." Harry said slowly, and cautiously.

"Yeah, I just read. Hey, what's that shiny thing in your hand?"

~DM~DM~DM~

Draco was wondering around Grimmauld Place. Yes, he was one of the few Secret Keepers, but only Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall knew about it. He knew this was Harry's place, and that he shouldn't be trespassing. Though, he didn't care. He liked being here. He knew it's history, and he knew who had lived here in the past. He was filled with emotion from the memories that flooded into his mind when he passed through certain doorways and hallways. When he noticed a specific stain or smudge. He grew up here, and he would never forget it.

He knew that the Black family was really messed up, and had issues with incest, but it was all still family. He couldn't ever remember who was related to who. They were all just family.

He walked out the front door, and disapparated. He found himself in a Hedge Maze. The hedges were short enough that it wasn't really a maze, but he's already been through here so much that he knew exactly where to go without thinking about it. He had something pressing down on his shoulders. He had to either accept or refuse the Dark Lord's wishes. The Dark Mark was in his mind. He got out of doing it in Sixth year, but it cost him so much agony. Every Death Eater got to use the _Cruciartus_ curse on him once for a minute each. And there are _a ton_ of Death Eaters. His body still ached when he thought about the pain that rushed through his body in that period of time.

He knew that if he didn't accept, they would likely kill him. He disapparated once more. He found himself in a tiny Muggle community. This is a place he liked to go because there was so much hope and happiness. Well, only because the Muggles don't get the news from what happens in the Wizarding world. So they have no clue what's about to happen to their race. He walked down the road away from the hustle and bustle, and headed down a street that he passed by frequently. He did this because this was the middle class area. No dirty slobs to beg him for euros, and no snobbish brats that had too many euros. He liked Middle Class the best.

He sat down on a bench in front of a house. He was lost in his depressing mind when the front door of the house behind him opened. A Muggle couple walked out. They were going on about how much they wanted to move to Australia. He glanced behind him. There was a moving truck, and the couple was climbing into a small car. They pulled out, and the truck followed out behind them. _I guess their finally going to Australia. _ He said in his mind. He knew this couple. From a distance. They were Health Professionals, of some sort, and they were a very odd couple. Their names were Jane and Herms D'Urberville. Jane was a very tall, beautiful woman. She had wavy brown hair, and beautifying hazel eyes. Herms was a fat, short, stubby man, and Draco had no idea how he got Jane. Herms had black hair, but it was kept very short. He waddled around like a duck, and was very unkempt. The only thing clean was probably his clothes. No doubt Jane washed them for him.

Draco kept his eye in the direction that the car and moving truck had gone even though they had already moved out of his vision. In his slight trance, he heard someone moving behind him. He dismissed it, and kept staring. When the door that Jane and Herms had just left suddenly opened and closed, he snapped back into reality.

He immediately pulled out his wand and made his way to the door, and placed his ear to it. He could hear voices. There was a man. Obviously black due to his accent, and a young girl. He placed his hand on the door handle. He counted to three in his head. _One... Two... Three! _ He pushed open the door, but at the same time, he heard a loud "Pop!" And he knew there were wizards here.

**There is a huge difference in amount of words in this chapter than the previous one. Hey, guess what guys? I'm becoming a better author! Yay! Lol anyways. Please R&R. I haven't received any reviews yet, and it is making me quite sad... (: **

**R&R!**

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	3. Sorting Hat's Song

Rest In Peace

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter Three:

_ He pushed open the door, but at the same time, he heard a loud "Pop!" And he knew there were wizards there. _

Dear Journal:

__I walked into the house I grew up in. the house I loved until _he_ ruined it. Bloody Herms. His name isn't even Herms. Why I call him this? Because he forces me too. Herms. My bloody, stupid step-father. His real name is Henry, but when he met me, he began to call himself "Herms" so I would like him more. That _pig_. 

Henry is a good-for-nothing wizard who lounges around, and bosses my mom around. She doesn't love him. I know that. Mum and I are _close_. We talk about anything and everything. She has told me the whole story about meeting him, but I'd rather not talk about it. It hurts too much. Kingsley took me to the Burrow. I was outside of my house. I thought I recognized someone, but I was in a hurry, and didn't get a great look. More later, Molly is fussing over me.

Dear Journal:

Right now, I am sitting in the Burrow in Ginny's room. The wedding is over, and school starts tomorrow. I am not excited. I found out that I was wrong about Ron getting Head Boy. It was Harry! Well, that'll be fun sharing a common room with him. At least he'll be there when I need him. Oops. Gotta go. Ginny is turning out the lamp. It's late, and there are things to do tomorrow. Like, go to school. Yay...

~HP~HG~HP~

"Harry! We're gonna miss the Train! Stop waving at the pretty girls! Ginny will be jealous!" Ron was struggling to pull Harry onto platform 9 ¾, but only because Harry was lost in thought, and there just _happened_ to be pretty girls in the place where he was staring of into space. Harry shrugged out of Ron's grasp, and clambered onto the train. They sat themselves down in a compartment. The whistle blew, and the train began to move. A loud voice rang through the train.

"All Head Boy's, Girl's, and Prefects to their designated compartments please!" The lady talking had a raspy, unpleasant voice, but she mustv'e like to hear it, because she repeated that until someone ripped her wand out of her hands. Harry walked down the somewhat quiet corridor. Making his way to the Heads Compartment. He walked to the front of the train. The word "Head's" was written on a gold plate above the sliding door. He was glad to see he was early. Hermione was the only one in the compartment. One by one, fellow Heads began entering the compartment.

No one was surprised to see Harry and Hermione in there, but Harry and Hermione were surprised to see who was picked. Well, Harry was. Hermione wasn't. She was right about everyone on her list except Ron. Luna had cheerfully taken a seat next to Hermione, and was excitedly telling her all about the latest adventure she and her father had gone on, and all the Nargles that they had seen. Hermione pretended to be interested, but she really wasn't. She just wanted to get to school. Parkinson was really getting on her nerves.

Harry was just relaxing. He wasn't really paying any attention to anything around him. He mustv'e fallen asleep, because soon, they were at school.

They separated out of Heads, and went to find their friends. They rode over to the school. He watched the thestrals carefully. They were really beautiful beasts. They sat themselves down at their appropriate tables, and waited for someone to lead in the First years. They didn't know who it was going to be, because McGonagall was sitting where Dumbledore used to. The doors opened.

Filed in the first years, and the person leading them was Professor Snape. Everyone wasn't all that surprised. Just the fact that _Snape_ was leading the first years put a smile, or snicker, on everyone's face. The first years all gathered at the front of the Hall, and looked very frightened. They all wondered what the hat was used for. Then, to their surprise, the ripped part of the seam opened and began to speak:

_A thosand years or more ago, _

_When I was merely sewn, _

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_Bold Griffyndor, from wild moor,  
>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, <em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil; <em>

_And power-hungry Slytherin  
>Loved those of great ambition.<br>While still alive they did divide  
>Their favorites from the throng,<br>Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
>When they were dead and gone? <em>

_I sort you into Houses  
>Because that is what I'm for,<br>But this year I'll go further,  
>Listen closely to my song:<br>Though condemned I am to split you  
>Still I worry that it's wrong,<br>Though I must fulfill my duty  
>And must quarter every year<br>Still I wonder whether sorting  
>May not bring the end I fear.<br>Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>The warning history shows,<br>For our Hogwarts is in danger  
>From external, deadly foes<br>And we must unite inside her  
>Or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you..  
>Let the sorting now begin!<em>

**(A/N: Who notices something special about The Sorting Hats Song this year? More Kudos to the person who gets it right.)**

The Sorting Hat was proceeded to be placed on the eleven year old heads. Hermione was clapping and enjoying herself, but Harry was zoning out of it.

~RW~RW~RW~

_Ugghhh_. I'm not sure what makes me feel worse: Seeing Harry and Hermione being Head's together, or seeing Lavendar again. I think it's the latter. Oh, yay. Another Griffyndor, "Clap! Clap!" This has got to be the highlight of my day. Yes! That was the last person! Oh no. Speech time. Lovely. Ger... Snape is _still_ the D.A.D.A. Teacher. What's this about a new class? Oh. Occlumency. Fun. Too bad. I'm not taking it. _Required? _ Crap. Hermione can help- never mind. She's got duties. With Harry. Why do I feel so depressed? OMG! FOOD!

**Gotta admit, this is a short chapter, but I thought it would be great to end on a RON note. BTW, That's what's running through his head at that moment in time, if you didn't catch that. I thought it was funny. **

**Anyways... Onto Chapter 4... PLEASE R&R**

_I love you..._

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	4. Head Duties

Rest In Peace

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter Four:

_ Why do I feel so depressed? OMG! FOOD!_

_ ~HG~HG~HG~_

Hermione turned to tell Ron that Harry and Herself was leaving to go to the Heads common room, but he was so enveloped in his food, that she thought it was best to leave him to his thoughts.

All the heads followed Professor McGonagall to the Heads Common Room.

"The password is _Serenity_." Prof. McGonagall said. The painting of the Four Founders moved away from the stone wall when she said the word. The room inside immediately lit up, and everyone filed in. The scene was amazing. There was a center fire place. It was about four feet by four feet. It was on a stone platform, and it was surrounded by comfy chairs and sofas. There was bookshelves, and paintings. And five doors, and on each door was a plaque. There was a different door with a plaque on it, for each house. And the fifth door was labeled "Kitchen".

Prof. McGonagall told everyone to take a seat. They did. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. You have been selected by Professor Snape and I to be the next Head Boys and Girls. Is there anyone who doesn't want to be a Head Boy or Girl?" She paused and looked around to see if anyone was raising their hand. "No? Great. Now, onto your schedules. You will be with your partner at all times _except_:

-using the bathroom.

-sleeping.

-changing.

-and doing an errand for a Professor.

At no time besides these should you be away from your partner. If you have a partner of the opposite gender, the boys are to escort the girls to everything. At bedtime, escort her to her room, escort her to the bathroom. If you are the same gender, the eldest is to be the escort. Your partner is chosen by the Headmistress and Headmaster. Partnerships are chosen by your Grade ability, your aspirations, and future job title. You will have _every class_ with this person. No exceptions. Now, onto Duties..." Everyone received their schedule of duties, and they either grinned or groaned at the times they were assigned. Hermione beamed because she and her partner had the best time. 7-10pm.

"You will sleep in houses. The rule in your previous common rule does not apply here. You can enter the opposite genders room without dying. But, if anyone breaks this privilege but doing anything inappropriate, you will be docked your responsibilities, and your title." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat here. "There is one boy bathroom and one girl bathroom. Each bathroom is stocked with anything you need. That would be essentials, girls. Make-up is not stocked in the bathrooms because it is not an essential. There is razor heads, shaving cream, towels, shampoo, conditioner, and other things. The tubs in the bathrooms have the appropriate smell for each gender. You are not, however, allowed to go in the opposite genders bathroom. That is just... wrong in both society, and mind. Please don't do it. The kitchen is where you will take your meals. _In here only. _You are now free to explore. Enjoy." and with that Professor McGonagall walked out of the room and headed back to the Great Hall.

Hermione noticed that everyone was trying to figure out who their partner was. She took a mental note.

-Harry and Terry

-Luna and Hannah

-Zachariahs and Pansy

-Hermione and Blaise

She didn't enjoy who she was paired up with, but she was happy with anyone as long as she didn't get Parkinson. She smiled at Blaise, and he nodded back. She walked over to him. " Do you want to explore?"

"Not really. I'm hungry. Let's get food." He said standing up, and stalking towards the kitchen. She got up and trailed behind him.

They walked into the kitchen. Hermione gasped. It looked exactly like those kitchens you would see in the magazines. She was so excited, she touched all the stainless-steel appliances, and nearly freaked when she saw the professional KitchenAid sitting in the counter. She knew this was going to be her home for the next nine months. Wait. She doubted Blaise would want to be in here except to eat. Her happiness went from happy to an I-can't-believe-I'm-going-to-miss-this-because-a-stupid-Slytherin-is-gonna-suck,-and-not-let-me-make-cookies-when-I-want-to attitude. She grabbed some food and started to prepare it for dinner.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"Making dinner..." Hermione said sheepishly.

"For everyone?" He asked, again, angrily.

"Well, yeah. That is the nice thing to do, isn't it?" She stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"Now I am gong to have to sit in here until your done! Great. Thanks! Can't you communicate with me? So we can see what my wants are too?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry... I should have asked. Here. I'll just let people make their own dinners then." She put the food back away, and just grabbed the bread and some honey for herself.

His attitude changed so quickly. "Yes, thank you." He placed his plate in the sink. Hermione wasn't exactly sure what he ate, but whatever it was, he enjoyed it. "Let's go." I want to check out the Slytherin tower out." he walked out of the door, before Hermione even had any time to make herself a piece of toast.

"Oh well." She mumbled to herself. She set the food down and walked out the door.

Blaise had already walked through the Slytherin door, and was already in his room before Hermione even had the chance to catch up. When she walked in the door, she could immediately tell that this was Slytherin. The walls were silver and green themed. She thought it was a very nice décor, yet, she would use it has her colors for her room. She looked at the bed. Blaise was under the covers.

"Get outta here." he said.

" What an I going to to then?" She asked timidly.

"Go to bed I guess."

"But aren't we supposed to stick together?"

"Shoulda thought about that before you followed me."

Hermione didn't get him. So, she just walked to her room. It looked the same as Blaise's, but hers had a vanity, and it was red and gold themed. Hermione changed into her pajamas, then laid down on her bed. She read _How to Care For Cats: A Guide to the Unruly Business made by them _by Suzzanne Marie Cox-Warner until she fell asleep with the book on her face.

~DM~DM~DM~

Life is different without Blaise around. I think it's actually better. I feel really bad for the person who gets stuck with him. He's such an idiot. Dinner was really boring. The only people I could talk to were Crabbe and Goyle, and they can barely talk anyways. I took my dinner up to my room and ate it in there. I'd rather be in a quiet environment by myself, than a loud one by myself.

I wonder what was happening at the D' Urbervilles. That was really intense. From what I know about them is that they are Muggles. So why were there wizards in their house? There has to be a reasonable explanation.

**Hi guys... (: this is my last chapter for the night... or morning... or whatever. Its 2am here, and I'm kinda not liking this desktop... lol R&R**

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	5. Headmistress

Rest In Peace

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter Five:

_So why were there wizards in their house? There has to be a reasonable explanation. _

~JD~JD~JD~

_ **_Jane sat in the passenger seat of the car. "Herms" was driving. They were finally moving to Australia. After years of wishing and saving. Well, she thought it was years. She guessed and said that time must've flown by.

They were moving to 133 Barossa St. Darwin, Australia. It wasn't going to take very long to get there, they just needed to fly there.

"When we get to our new home, everything changes, you know. We can be different people. We can start over. We can have a happier life." Henry grabbed he hand. "Everything will be better."

Jane had no idea what happened to the man that she loved. The one who promised to take care of her. To make all her cares disappear. The only thing that he has done is cause more problems. It scared her that he was a wizard also. She felt like he had power over everything. He uses it to bend her to his will. She's glad that Hermione didn't have to live with him. She's glad that Hermione didn't go on Holiday with them when she was entering her fifth year at Hogwarts.**

~RW~RW~RW~

_Wow. This sucks. My life is officially over. I don't get it. I wish it was like how it was when we were young, free, and careless. Well, Hermione cared. But still. I miss everything about them. Hermione's smart remarks, Harry's grin. I didn't even see them at breakfast this morning. I wonder what's going on._ Ron walked to Transfigurations with the Ravenclaws. He sat down aimlessly, and waited for class to start. A Ravenclaw sat beside him.

"Hi. My name is Mandy Brocklehurst." She was blonde, had pretty blue eyes, and Ron's heart began to beat fast.

"My-My name is Ron. Ronald Weasley." He grinned at her and shook her hand.

"I know. Everyone knows about you." She smiled. "It's a good thing that your a Pureblood. There is a rumor going around that the Umbridge is working with the Death Eaters to collect all Muggle borns. Best you protect Hermione. She might be in grave danger. Being around any Death Eater could be bad for her."

Ron immediately thought of Draco Malfoy. "Stupid git." he mumbled.

"Pardon me?" She asked.

"Sorry. Not you. I was thinking." He said trying to dig himself out.

"Oh... Okay. Anyways, McGonagall is looking at us funny. We'd better start paying attention."

~MG~MG~MG~

After many weeks of waiting for the Heads to get used to life living together, Minerva walked into the Head Common Room. Hermione was sitting on one of the comfy sofas, alone. She was probably doing homework. She had a small plate of bagels and cream cheese next to her, and a half eaten one in her hands. She was scribbling away on the parchment, and only pausing to dip the quill into the ink bottle.

Minerva cleared her throat. Hermione looked up. "Oh, Hi Professor!" Minerva smiled at her.

"Where is your partner?" She asked.

"Oh! He's..." Hermione turned and pointed to the chair next to her, but there was no one there. There was evidence showing that a person had been there, but there was no person. "Gone." Hermione finished. Defeated. Blaise was gone.

"Ms. Granger, where is he?" Minerva asked more sternly.

""I don't know." Hermione said. Tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm terribly sorry Professor. He must've gone to the bathroom or something."

"There are many reasons why we have asked you to be together at all times, Ms. Granger. I don't like that you have chosen to disobey us." Minerva said sternly. "Don't leave that chair, I will find...?" Minerva forgot who her partner was.

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini." Hermione reminded her.

"Oh yes. Sit tight. I will be back." Minerva didn't know much about Mr. Zambini as an individual, but she knew the Slytherins, and so she headed straight for the Slytherin door marked "Head Girl". She opened the door to see a sight that wasn't all that pleasant.

Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini were standing in the room, snogging and groping, and Minerva found it quite repulsive. She cleared her throat. They jumped away from each other instantly. Ms. Parkinson's pug face turned a deep shade of red, and Mr. Zabini had no changed expression at all.

"Might I ask why you two were in here inappropriately?" Minerva's voice was stern, but her face was unchanged.

"None of your business." Mr. Zabini stated back.

"Out of this room right now." She said pointing out the door. "To my office! Ms. Granger, you too!"

They all paraded up to Minerva's office. She conjured chairs and they all sat. Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes sat between Mr. Attitude, and Ms. Beet.

"Mr. Zabini, would you mind telling me why you left your partner in the common room alone?"

"She's boring compared to Pansy over there." He said making flirty Kitty noises.

"I was just doing my homework! By which you have some of!" Hermione stated back to him.

"Enough! I will not tolerate talking when I am talking!" They shut up real fast after that. "Do you not understand the importance of the Buddy System? A _war_ is about to rage down upon us, and you can't even _stop_ and _think _about the people surrounding you? What kind of humans are you?" Minerva took a breath. "Ms. Granger, you are not involved in what I am about to do. Please wait outside the door. Come back in when these two leave." Ms. Granger got up to leave. She shut the door behind her. Minerva cast a silencing charm around the room, to take precautions of Ms. Granger's curiosity.

"You two are being released as Head Boy, and Girl for Slytherin. Please place your badges in my hand." Two badges appeared. "You will no longer be needing your stuff in the Head's Tower." She waved her wand. "Your personal belongings are now in your room in the Slytherin House. You have no more patrolling duties, and no longer have power to take or add any house points. Please leave and head straight to the Slytherin House." She watched them leave. They gripped hands as they left the room. Ms. Granger walked in.

"Professor?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Blaise abandoned me on the first day. I was going to come to you, but I thought if you saw me without him, I would be in more trouble." She began to tear up again. "I didn't do anything out of my schedule. I even waited till I was in the Common Room before I would use the restroom. I did my duties as if he was there. I'm sorry." Hermione took off her badge and placed it on the desk. "I don't deserve this anymore."

"Ms. Granger. I understand. Mr. Zabini has been stripped of his duties." She picked up her badge, and placed it back onto her robe. "You, my dear are still a Head Girl."

"Thank you, Professor, but what are we supposed to do about the Slytherin House Head boy and Girl?"

"Don't worry about that. You will have a partner soon. Do what you've been doing. Just be safe." Minerva walked her back to the Common Room. "Here you go. And good luck." She smiled, and walked down the corridor. _This is going to be a great year._ She thought.

**Hola! How was this chapter? I wouldn't know. You wanna know why? NO ONE HAS REVEIWED! It's making me sad. I want to cry.**

**Anyways. On a happier note, I got out of writers block. I have been writing this chapter all day, and I finally figured out what I needed to happen next. **

**Did any of you notice the **'s? Yeah. Those are there for a reason. And here's why:**

****If you haven't figured out by now, Jane and Herms(A.K.A Henry) are Hermione's Mom and Step-father. I know in the book she named her parents Wendell and Monica Wilkins, but I didn't really like those names. _D'Urberville _is Hermione's mother's married name. She figured it was different enough from her own name, that she didn't feel the need to change it. But Draco doesn't even know that. He'll just have to figure that out. Anyways. Onto Chapter Six... **

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	6. Menstruation Sucks

**booklover:** _Thanks for being my first reviewer! Also, Thank you for correcting my misspelling of Blaise' name. I knew something was wrong. (: I feel much better now that someone has reviewed. It makes me think that people are actually reading my story. Your cool, and I love you (: And I don't think I'll mind if you actually do get addicted to this story. I think it's a great story myself, and I am really glad you are enjoying it too. Read on! _

Rest In Peace

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter Six:

_She smiled, and walked down the corridor. _This is going to be a great year._ She thought. _

I wandered around. It was after dinner. Around 7:30. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going. All I knew was _I needed to walk_. I was walking around the lake. I knew I had time before the doors would close automatically. Hogwarts has been taking some major precautions lately. I didn't exactly understand, but I imagined it had something to do with the war. The cold November air was getting to my nose. I could feel it. My already pale skin was getting paler, and I was about ready to preform a heating spell on myself.

I am still walking even though I shouldn't be. I am no where near the castle, it's starting to snow, and it's nearly Ten. Then I saw them. They were sitting on the ground knees to chest. They were wearing a winter cloak with a large billowy hood. It looked pretty thin from where I stood, but then again, here at Hogwarts you never know. I walked closer to them, and sat down. They didn't look up.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"What do you want?" A female voice answered.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay, that's all."

"Since when do you care?" She snapped.

"Since I started caring about other people's feelings." I replied. I knew where this was going.

"When was that _Malfoy? When_ did you start caring? Because last time I checked, you were an arrogant _git _who didn't care about anything or anyone but yourself." I was beginning to recognize this voice and temper. So I tried something. I reached over and pulled off the loose cloak that hid her face. I knew it.

"Granger, since when did we get depressed?"

"Since it's none of your business." She snapped back, and stood up. I stood up too.

"Fine. It's your funeral." I said

"What do you mean?" She asked, more eager to talk to me now.

"Well, I don't think I should have to tell you. Because, you see, you refuse to tell me what's wrong." I smirked and began walking back to the castle. I checked my watch. Five minutes until those doors closed and locked.

"That's because I don't trust you enough. Plus, you affiliate with _them_." I knew who she was referring to, but I didn't answer her. I just kept walking.

"Don't you have duties to do? Where's your partner?" I asked.

"I am almost off, and Blaise decided to be a git and get himself kicked out." She answered simply. They entered the building. There, right in front of them, was Professor McGonagall. She looked confused.

"Hello, Professor." She said.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. Did Professor Snape already tell you?" She asked.

"Tell us what?" I asked.

"That you have been made Head boy, and you are Ms. Granger's new partner." She said, like it was some big thing. Hermione grinned. I looked at her funny.

"Oh. No. He didn't tell me. But that's really kind of you, but I don't want it." I said back. I already had too much on my mind.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I already have enough responsibilities on my own." I replied. Hermione looked at me confused.

"What responsibilities, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh, you know... Responsibilities." I really didn't have much, but I really didn't want any. I am too lazy. Hermione looked at me again. She had tears in her eyes. _What? _

"I really don't want to be alone again!" She yelled and stormed off. I was concerned, and so was McGonagall I guess because we both followed after her.

We followed her until she entered the Head Common room where we both entered. Hermione flung herself onto the couch and began to cry. I didn't know where this feeling was coming from, but I felt _sorry_ for her. I sat down on the ground next to her head. "Hermione?"

Her reply was muffled because of the couch, and it took me a bit to understand what she was saying, "I don't want to be alone again! I don't! I don't!"

I told her that if she stopped crying, I would make her laugh instead. That just made her cry harder. I told her that I would be her best friend if she stopped crying, but she replied "I hate you!" I was on the verge of giving up, and letting her become a depressed mess, but then I realized that she was already depressed before this whole thing happened, "Hermione? If you stop crying, I'll be the Head Boy." _That _got her attention.

"Really?" She looked up, and wiped her tears away.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about whatever is going on in your life." I said back. Those words almost came up with vomit, but I tried to smile and be nice. Hey! Six years of hatred just doesn't just get up and walk into the sunset. No, you have to work for the money to pay the cab driver.

_Journal Entry No. 371:_

_ ...So she ended up really happy that I accepted the calling to be Head boy. Oh Joy! I'm not really excited about it. I am never going to have a non-busy moment ever again. I got a stupid from Blaise. He said I'll be needing it. It was called _How To Save Your Relationship: A Guide To Girlfriends, And Ways To Understand Them _by Wizard Sheldon James Reno. I opened the book randomly, and the chapter was called _Know When They Are On Their Menstrual Cycle. _ There was a spell in there. I tried it out on Hermione unbeknownst to her. Little does she know that shes premenstrual. That spell __probably told me way too much information than I wanted about Hermione. Well, I didn't want to learn anything except to learn how to use the spell. Let's just say I learned too much information on a girl I barely know. It was disgusting. Oh. Turns out, her blood type is AB-. I'm just gong to send an owl to my vampire friends... Just kidding. _

~HG~HG~HG~

Dear Journal:

I TOTALLY just made myself a FOOL in front of MALFOY all because I'm PREMENSTRUAL, and I don't know about it until I go to the bathroom. I am so embarrassed. It's not even funny. I HATE being a girl sometimes. 

I haven't seen Ron around in a while. I'll owl him later. I hope he's doing well. 

I think Malfoy hates me even more now. He totally did not want to be here, and because I am such a girl, he's probably moping around like some depressed idiot. 

Okay. That was kinda mean.

_Sorry Malfoy. Wherever you may be. Whatever you may be doing. _

Well. It is definitely bedtime. I will apologize to Malfoy in person tomorrow.

Good Night!

**Well. That was one interesting chapter and WAY OoC. Lol sorry guys. But I do know those kinds of things happen... and if I'm telling that from experience or not is NOT for you to know. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. **

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	7. War is Declared

Rest In Peace

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter Seven:

_ "Well. It is definitely bedtime. I will apologize to Malfoy in person tomorrow."_

~HP~HP~HP~

Harry woke up around 6:30. He'd only gotten six-ish hours of sleep last night. He was glad that he gets a free period before classes actually started. Breakfast started in half an hour in the Great Hall, so he got up to get Terry up. Harry didn't mind being the oldest. He had less strict rules. He could wander around to go get Terry from whatever, and he liked it.

Harry walked to Terry's door. "Terry? You up?" He opened the door. A wave of cologne hit Harry's nose. It was one of those American brands. _Hammer_ or something. But there was something funny about that, because Terry didn't wear cologne. Harry began to realize something was wrong. Terry wasn't in his room.

The room was a wreck, and everything was ripped apart. There was writing on the wall in something red that looked a whole lot like blood, "The Mudblood is next. Whenever that is..."

Harry grabbed Luna and Hannah before they got to kitchen, and ran to the Headmistresses office.

~HG~HG~HG~

Hermione awoke to a pounding in her head. She had a really bad headache. She didn't know what caused it, but whatever did, she wanted to beat it into a pulp because she was already having problems with her cramps. She felt really dizzy, and nauseous.

She looked in the medicine cabinet for anything. She grabbed a couple of bottles, checked the dosage, and downed the pills. She padded back to her room to see Malfoy sitting there.

"Morning." She said. "Listen, about yesterday..."

"I understand." He said. "Just forget about it."

"Okay. Um, do you mind turning around or something so I can change?"

"Not a problem." He turned around and listened to her struggle with her clothes.

"Okay, I'm done." He turned around again. "I'm gonna go in the bathroom for a sec... I guess you have to follow me, huh?"

"Yeah. That's my job." He said. They walked out of her room and down to the bathroom. She walked in.

It took her a while to brush the tangles out, but soon she got them out, and she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure." He held his arm out. She looked at him, confused. "I'm your escort. This is how you escort." He took her arm and put it in his. They walked down to the kitchen.

Hermione proceeded to make scrambled eggs. Malfoy came up to her, and poured in the milk. "You cook?" she asked.

"A bit." he responded.

They maybe breakfast for the two of them. There was eggs, hash browns, and turkey bacon. They enjoyed their meal. Hermione glanced at the clock: 6:45am.

After they were done eating, Hermione and Draco cleaned up their mess, and sat down in the common room. Hermione pulled out her homework that was due in two weeks, and continued to work on it.

"Why do you do things ahead of time so much?" Malfoy asked.

"Because if I get this done and out of the way, I have more time to do fun things when they pop up unplanned." She responded, not looking up from the parchment that she was scribbling on.

"Oh." He said back. He knew this was true. And He wondered why he didn't think of that.

"You have to work on this same project too, you know." Hermione said back.

"Yeah. I do."

"So, why don't you work on it with me?" She asked.

"Fine..." He got his project out, and they began to work together.

Two minutes into working together, a loud voice came from no where, and could be heard from everywhere: "Everyone to the Great Hall right away. The school is under lock down. Classes are canceled. Great Hall RIGHT NOW." Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other with confused looks. They gathered up their things and headed down towards the Great Hall.

~LV~LV~LV~

"Is everything set up?" Voldemort asked a young man. Maybe about Hermione's age.

"Yes, Dark Lord. I have done what you have asked. Is it time?" The man asked.

"Yes... Please hold out your left arm." The man did so. Voldemort placed his wand in the center of the man's forearm. A painful searing noise rang through the Death Eater filled room. The man cringed at the pain. After the Dark mark was clearly branded onto the man's arm, everyone in the room cheered at their new addition. "Now," The Dark Lord said. The room immediately got quiet. "We must call the rest of our brothers." He placed his finger on the man's Mark, and more Death Eaters began appearing in the small room. "Here's the plan..." He hissed.

~MG~MG~MG~

Students began filing into the Hall. I was pacing back and forth behind the podium. _It's happening._ I said to myself over and over again. It's not even the New Year, and War has finally been declared.

Heads of Houses were taking role. After the student was marked off the list they were told to sit at their houses table. All of the Head Girls, and three of the Head Boys were standing behind me. Terry Boot having been kidnapped, he was of course not behind me. _How could I let this happen? The Buddy System failed! It wasn't much of a secret, but how? Who had the password? How did they know where Mr. Boot was? _So many questions remain unanswered. As soon as all the students were in, Professor Slughorn came up to me and told me that half of the boys in Slytherin were gone, and only one girl. I could've guessed. I stood up to the podium.

"Many of you are confused about what is gong on, and why we are down here at the Great Hall so early. I apologize, but this is more important than your beauty sleep. One of the members of our Head Boy's has been kidnapped and another has been threatened. We will be sending all First, Second, and Third years home. Today. Don't worry about your belongings. They are already at home. If you are a first, second, or third year, please follow Vice Headmaster Snape to the carriages. I'm sorry that school for you has to be ending so early for you." I paused to let the years move out of the room. "Now that they are gone... Does any fourth year wish to leave also? If not, you will be fighting a great battle and will be in a very dangerous situation. If you choose to stay, your parents will be notified." About five or so fourth years got up and left. "Okay. The rest of you, the only class you will have today is training. Please follow Professor Sprout up to the Room of Requirement." They all left. I turned to face the remaining Heads. "You will be sent out for a mission. Once you have completed the mission, you are to return back here to help with the battle." I passed everyone a ring and a slip of parchment. "**[Insert quick Horcrux lesson here]**Please do as the instructions say. This is your new bible. Do _everything exactly the way it says._" I grabbed Hermiones ring back, and showed everyone that I can change the colors of the gem in the ring from the ring on my own hand. "All of your rings communicate to my ring. The paper includes what color means what. Pay attention to the rings. Everything you need to know is on that paper. Good luck. Follow your first instruction. Your mission begins now." and with that, I left them to figure it all out. This was part of the plan. "Oh, Mr. Potter. You are to stay here, and help train." He walked over to me.

"Professor. Dumbledore told me that it was my job to kill Voldemort. Not just a select few of 17 year olds." He said.

"I know. But it is you who has forgotten that Albus Dumbledore has a painting in my office. He thought that this would be best. Trust his judgment." I responded.

**Haha... sorry to end it here, but it's my bed time... (: **

**If you all hate me for taking Harry out of the whole Horcrux search, it's okay. Just wait and see... I still love you.**

**R&R**

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	8. Horcruxes

**voldyismyfather:** Thanks! And, I will. I will until it's done. 

Rest In Peace

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter Eight:

_ "I know. But it is you who has forgotten that Albus Dumbledore has a painting in my office. He thought that this would be best. Trust his judgment." I responded._

"Granger, your really pale. Are you okay?" I asked.

"No. I am not. Thank you very much." She snapped. I understood why shes moody. No thanks to that book.

"Oh, well I hope you feel better. The first thing we are supposed to do is find a pensive." I said.

"Why do we need a pensive?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We need to watch a memory." I retorted.

"Oh. I have no idea where a pensive is... Hey. There's Harry! Harry!" Hermione yelled over to Harry, who came over.

"What do you need Hermione? I have somewhere to be." He said.

"Do you know where a pensive is?" Hermione asked.

"Well, There are 3 places. McGonagall's office, the Room of Requirement, and Slughorn's office."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Well. The Room of Requirement can have anything in it, Dumbledore had one in his office, and I ran into one in Snape's office when he was still Potions Master. I doubt it's still there but you can check. If not then good luck finding one." He said. "Hey, Malfoy. Can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure." I wanted to say, 'No, get outta here', but I decided to take this maturely. We walked away from Hermione. "What's on you mind?"

"Remember how McGonagall said that there was another student threatened?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I really didn't know what he was talking about, because I wasn't paying any attention to her when she gave her shpeel.

"Well, Hermione was the one threatened." He said, concern written on his face.

"And...?" I asked not getting it. It wasn't the first time that she was threatened. I mean, all Muggle-Borns were threatened in second year. So what?

"It's personal, Malfoy. Not just _all_ Muggle-Borns. _Just _Hermione." He said. I guess he noticed the look on my face, or something.

"Oh. So she's in actual danger then...?" I asked.

"You got it." He said back.

"So... besides you concern for Granger's safety, what was the point of telling me.?" I asked.

"Aren't you going on some grand mission with her, or something?" He asked like I was stupid.

"Where have you been?" I retorted. "Of course we are."

"If you do anything to hurt her, I will make sure you suffer." Her replied menacingly. My thought's immediately returned to my thoughts of that time period when all the Death Eaters got their minute of pleasure from my pain.

"I promise. I won't let anything to come to harm her precious skin." I responded.

"This is _serious, _Malfoy!" Harry whisper yelled.

"I _am_ being serious!"

"Okay." He backed off. "Please. Please be safe." He then walked away. Only stopping to give Granger a hug.

I walked over to her, "So... Shall we go find that pensive?" She grabbed my arm, and we walked off to Slughorn's office.

_ There was a knock on the door. The year was 1946. A woman's voice called out, "Hokey, please bring our guest to me!" In the image, there was a rather fat looking woman sitting in a rather fancy chair, that could probably only barley hold her weight. A house elf and a dark haired young man entered the image._

_ "Ms. Smith," He said. He walked over to her in her seat. "How are you?" _

_ "It's Hepzibah, Tom. Please. We should be on a first-name basis by now." She held a tea cup and plate in her hand. She was stirring the contents aimlessly. _

_ "Hepzibah. Do you know why I have come today?" He asked, kneeling down next to her chair. _

_ "Because I promised you something, didn't I?"_

_ "Yes. But I don't want to be a bother..." _

_ "Oh, don't worry. It's not much of a hassle. Hokey! Bring me my pretties!" She snapped her fingers. As if it would make the poor, elderly elf move faster. _

_ Soon, the elf came back with a wooden box. She opened the clasp, and handed the unopened box to her mistress. Hepzibah, herself opened the lid, and showed Tom the contents. _

_ "See how they gleam in the moonlight?" She asked in a daze._

_ "Yes, they are very beautiful." Tom replied. _

_ "This is Hufflepuff's Cup." She said, taking it out of the felt frame holding it in place. She held it tenderly in her hands. "It was passed on from generation to generation until it ended up in my hands. And this is Slytherins Locket. It took me quite a bit of money and time to purchase this from Mr. Burke." She was gazing at the locket in her hands. "I fear for when my time comes to leave this horrid world. For, I don't want to ever leave my precious things." _

_ "They are really beautifying. They really are Hepzibah. They really are..."_

~HG~HG~HG~

"_That _was crazy!" Hermione said as they pulled themselves out of the pensive.

"Wow. She was really _huge_!" Malfoy said. Hermione scowled. "What?"

"You always focus on the negative parts of people, don't you?" She asked angrily.

"Well. It's true!" He retorted back. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What do we have to do next?"

"Well, it says, _'Leave the castle as soon as you can. Go anywhere you need to. Find and Destroy the locket and the cup. For they are both Horcruxes.'_ How are we going to fine them?" Malfoy looked really confused. So did Hermione. "I guess we should leave the castle, then."

"Back to _Head_quarters?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, That's actually kind of funny!" Malfoy responded. They both laughed as they made their way to the Head's Common Room so they could grab the essentials.

**Hey guys! I am soo sorry that this chapter is so short, and there aren't 2 others to follow behind it. Not only was I suffering from writer's block for the most part of the day, that when I actually had an idea, My Sister wouldn't get off the computer because she was playing WORLD OF WARCRAFT? Like, what makes a game more important than improving skills? Anyways, to make up for it, I went online to Harry Potter Wiki, and found something cool, and funny:**

** Did you know...? **

**...that when ****Alfonso Cuarón ****became director for **_**Prisoner of Azkaban**_**, in order to acquaint himself with the three leads, he asked each of them to write an essay about their characters from a first-person perspective. True to character, ****Emma Watson****(****Hermione****) wrote a 16-page essay, ****Daniel Radcliffe****(****Harry****) wrote a simple one-page summary, and ****Rupert Grint ****(****Ron****) never turned his in.**

**...that in the end credits of the **_**Goblet of Fire **_**film****, it says: "****No **_**dragons**_**were harmed in the making of this movie****"?**

**...that ****Alan Rickman(Severus Snape) ****was the only **_**Harry Potter **_**cast member to find out their character's fate before the release of **_**Deathly Hallows**_**?**

**...that ****Neville Longbottom****'s wife, ****Hannah Abbott****, became the landlady of the ****Leaky Cauldron****?**

**...that ****Harry Potter ****and ****Albus Dumbledore ****both see the same thing when looking into the ****Mirror of Erised****; themselves happily reunited with their family?**

**...that when ****Fred and George Weasley ****bewitched snowballs to bounce off the back of ****Professor Quirrell****'s ****turban ****in the winter of the ****1991–1992 school year****, they were unknowingly hitting ****Voldemort ****in the face?**

**So, I hope that makes everything somewhat better... (: See yah 'round... **

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	9. Memories

Rest In Peace

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter Nine:

_ They both laughed as they made their way to the Head's Common Room so they could grab the essentials. _

~HG~HG~HG~

I was in my room organizing the books I had. I wondered if they were going to need to translate any ancient runes. Well, if they did, I already had them memorized, so the book was unnecessary.

There was a knock at her open door. It was Malfoy. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not yet. If we're looking for Horcruxes, we're going to need more information on them, right?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know anything about them from what McGonagall has already told us." He responded.

"That's why they invented magic." I replied. "_Accio Horcrux Books!" _

"What good is that gonna do?" He asked, smirking.

"All lot more good you could ever do. See?" I pointed out the open window. Malfoy saw something flying through the air. A small pile of huge, ratted books landed in my open arms.

"Oh. Well. Are you ready to go now?" He asked tapping his foot.

"Yeah." I stuffed the books into a tiny beaded bag. We walked out the door onto the landing. I saw Malfoy's things. There was a large trunk, and rucksack, and another bag marked "Hair Supplies". I looked at him like he was retarded. "How do you expect to carry all of that?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about levitating it." He responded.

"Oh, and does levitating work when you apparate?"

"Well, that's why I was going to hold onto all of it." He said.

"Why don't we do it the _smart_ way? I asked. I walked over to the pile of things and began stuffing then inside her tiny bag. Malfoy looked astonished.

"How did all that fit in there?" He asked.

"A simple expanding spell." I replied, walking towards the door to leave.

"That's not simple! We haven't even learned that in Charms yet!"

I just shrugged, and walked past Malfoy. She headed out the door, and into the Common Room. "Are you coming?"

We headed down the stairs. Soon, we reached the front doors. "Good bye, Hogwarts." My voice was quaking. If I didn't get out of here fast, I was going to cry.

"Let's go." We left the Castle and headed straight to Hogsmead.

When we got there, I grabbed onto Malfoy's arm, and spun into apparation.

When we landed, Malfoy asked, "Where are we?" He was looking around in a forest. The snow covered ground being freshly stepped on by my feet. I was putting up magic wards, and such.

"The Forest of Dean." I responded. I pulled what I was looking for out of my bag and set it on the ground. I waved her wand, and there was a tent. A fairly small tent, at that. "It looks so small." I said. Then walked inside. Of course it was a magical text, and had an expanding spell put on it too. There was a small kitchen, filled with food. There were two twin-sized beds. There were armchairs, and rugs, and everything you need to live. Including a toilet. Malfoy entered. He wasn't awestruck. He figured it was magical.

"Where is the Forest of Dean located on a map?" He asked.

"Gloucestershire, England." I responded.

"Exactly how did you know this place existed? Because I sure didn't."

"My parent's took me camping here once." My voice cracked. The last memory I had of my father.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I responded. I turned away from him. I didn't want to tell him about Henry.

"Tell me, Please?" He asked. His voice sounded caring. I felt like he could understand what I was going through. I felt like I could trust him.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked quietly.

"Because I care." He said.

Realization hit me. We've had this conversation before. "Do you remember our conversation that we had before Professor McGonagall interrupted?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about it."

"You said you cared then, too."

"Yeah, so?" He said

"Why do you care?" I asked again.

"Because your in danger, Hermione." He said my name. And it sounded like he really did care. I just wanted to melt into the floor and disappear. I wanted to tell him all of my problems. Confide in someone. I hadn't told anyone about Henry. No one at school knows that my father was killed by a serial killer in the summer before 3rd year. That's why I threw myself into my work.

"How am I in danger?" I asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what's on your mind." He bargained.

I sighed. There was no way of getting out of this. I walked over to one of the beds and sat down. Draco sat on the opposite one. "Where do I begin?" I asked.

"How about the beginning?" He tried.

"Okay..."

_ I walked onto my street. I was walking back from summer school, and I had a really great day learning about all the things I missed._

"What's summer school?"

"Shut up, Draco. Let me tell the story."

_I was walking back from school, and I looked at my house. There were Police and an ambulance. _

"What is a police, and an ambulance?"

"Muggle law enforcement, and Muggle transportation to Muggle hospitals. Now shut up and listen."

_They were there, and I had this feeling that something horrible happened. I ran towards my house, and tried to duck under the Caution Tape, but I was held back by a female Police officer. The stretchers came out of the front door, and I could see my father and mother laying very still on them. I was crying. The tears were coming out of my eyes. I was screaming. Everything was a blur. _

_ I remember sitting in the ambulance with my parents. They were both unconscious. I was holding their hands while the medics worked on them. _

_ I remember sitting in the waiting room. The doctor came out with my mom in a wheelchair. I remember lots of crying, and hugging. But that soon ended when the doctor said-_

"What's a Doctor?"

"A Muggle Healer, please shut up now."

_The doctor said, "He didn't make it. I am so sorry." _

_ My mom and I were so close after that. We told each other everything. There was an empty void in our house. We could feel it. Father was gone. And we felt so helpless. _

_ I went back to school. I had so much stress weighed down on me, but the more stress I had, the better I felt. I threw myself into school work, and I lied to Harry and Ron about my whereabouts. Then you acted like a retard, and it infuriated me. How could you act so pathetic? You had no idea what pain felt like. You almost got Buckbeak killed, and Hagrid arrested for your foolish immaturity. So when I punched you, I felt like you deserved it. And, I enjoyed it. And I still do. _Draco flinched here ._Partially. _

_ Anyways. Then, I went back home for the summer. My mom and I cleaned out the house of all of the memories. We had decided previously that it was time to move on. So we put all of Father's close into boxes and donated them to charity. Then all of his knickknacks we sold. We kept all of the pictures in a drawer we called the "Memory Drawer". We enjoyed the rest of our summer together, until Mother made a friend at the Grocers. His name is Henry. They fell fast in love. Henry is a half-blood. Yes, he was a wizard. I guess my mom got used to me being a Witch that she felt like she needed to have more magic in her life. _

_ We had one of our talks after her first date with him. I asked her why she needed another man in her life. "Because, 'Mione. I feel so lonely here without you during the school year, and your always with your friends. I need someone in my life too." So I just let them feel like they were young again. _

_ Then, Mom brought him over to meet me before school started up again. "Ah! A __young witch!" He said. "Harry Potters best friend no doubt!" He started calling himself "Herms", and I hated it. He did it so I would like him better. _

_ School came around, and I was really busy with helping Harry get ready for the first competition for the Triwizard Tournament. I took Ron's side against Harry when he got himself too involved with it, and I went home with permission from Dumbledore for only two days. _

_ I was dating Viktor Krum at this time, but only because he was the only one who was nice to me this whole year. I went home because I missed my mum, and I needed to tell her about this predicament between Harry and Ron. _

_ When I got home, I was enveloped a really giddy mother. "I wanted to tell you so bad, Sweety, but when I got your owl saying you'd be home, I decided to wait and tell you!" I asked her what it was, and then she showed me the ring. "Herms and I got married!" _

_ And then my life as I knew it ended. I screamed, and yelled at my mom. Then he came in the room, and silenced me. _

_ "You will _never_ talk to your mother that way in that tone. Ever." and That's where my hatred for him grew. He got my mom to do everything. _

_ I snuck into his "office" once. It was _full_ of old clippings about "the Dark Lord's" death. I swear. He was obsessed with him. Then I felt a wand in the small of my back. I knew it was his. "Get out!" He said. I turned around and faced the man I hated. "Get out of my room." He said again. _

_ I stalked out of the room, and out of the house. I rode the Knight Bus back to Kings Cross, and took the train back to Hogwarts. I had only spent one day at home instead of two. _

_ When I got back to school, I found Harry, and gave him a quick hug in the Champions tent. The rest of the school year went by uneventful, except the death of Cedric Diggory, the Yule Ball, and the coming back of Herms' God. I bet he had a field day. Oh. I forgot to mention. When Herms had his wand pointing at me, he was wearing a tank top, and no, he's not a Death Eater. _

_ Then, it soon it was time to go back home. I wasn't looking forward to it, but when Molly gave me the invitation to go over to their house that summer, I gladly __obliged, and skipped out on Holiday with Mum and her Idiot. _

_ **We went over to the Burrow, and Harry met his Godfather**. Sirius Black. _

Draco laid down at this point. "I'm still listening." He said.

_Sirius and Harry really hit it off, and they fast became really good friends. Then school came around, and Umbridge drove us all mad, by which you should know all about. We formed Dumbledore's Army to protect the few people who actually believed he was back, and wanted to learn how to fight. Until__Marietta Edgecombe decided to tell Umbridge. Harry got a vision from his scar, and Umbridge captured Harry and I. Sirius died by your Aunt's wand and Harry, Ron, and I were really depressed. _

Draco cleared his throat here.

_ Then summer rolled around again. I saw Idiot again. I cast a disillusionment charm on myself, and walked into his office. I looked around. There was so many news paper clippings about him coming back, and how the world was really scared. He had paper clippings from newspapers all over the world. Including the _Quibbler_ which no one reads. I went in and came out unnoticed. _

_ We went on Holiday. One that I couldn't refuse to go on. We went to France for whatever reason. Mum and Herms were out trying all the wines and I stayed in our tiny hotel. Soon, we left. _

_ Sixth year came and gone pretty uneventful for me until... well, you know. _Draco clenched his hands together and then apart over and over again.

_Then summer came around. We helped transport Harry safely to the Burrow during the Battle of the Seven Potters. When we got there, we discovered that George had lost his ear. _

_ After we cleaned and bandaged the wound, I asked Kingsley if he would take me back to my home so I could do something very important. _

_ When we get there, Idiot is going wild because I came home with a black man twice my age. I thanked Kingsley, and said to meet me back at my house tomorrow when he could. He left, and I dealt with my parents. The first thing I did was modify their memory. I took me out of their lives, and added that they've always wanted to go to Australia. _

"Australia?"

"Yes, Australia. Now sit tight because I am almost done."

_Herms didn't look like the spell affected him for a while until he started going on about Australia. Then he turned to me. _

_ "Jane? Why is there a young lady in the house?" He asked my modified mother. _

_ "I don't know. Honey? Are you lost?" She asked me. I made up a lame excuse about the wrong house, and left out the door. _

_ I had no where to go that night, and I had no money, so I laid down on a bench in front of my house until morning when I heard them leaving. I guess that they were so excited to leave that they spent the whole night packing. _

_ They soon left. As soon as they were gone, I went inside. I met Kingsley, and we apparated back to the Burrow. _

Draco sat up.

_When you saw me by the lake that day, I was just remembering my father... and how much I miss him. _

I finally finished. Draco had this look on his face like he was confused about something. "Any questions?" I asked.

Draco then explained his situation. He showed me his arm, and how he wasn't a Death Eater. About how he got out of being one. He told me about what would happen if he refused again. "What is your mum's married name?" He asked randomly.

"D'Urberville." I said. He looked amazed.

"Hermione, I saw you that day. The day your mum and step-father left. I even opened the door to your house, but you had already disapparated."

"No..." I said. I didn't believe him. Until I remembered the man on the bench. "Where you on the bench?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"That is too bizarre." Then they heard it. There was someone, or something moving outside. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said, pulling out his wand.

"I wonder what it is." We moved to the flap of the tent. Then I saw him.

"Who is that?" Draco asked.

"Terry!" I yelled.

**And... you won't get to know what happened to Terry Boot until I get _at least_ 3 more reviews! Jeez. I might as well bribe you into it. (: Sooo click that button to find out more!**

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	10. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

Rest In Peace

By Jasmyne Knight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay guys. I haven't received any reviews at all since the 9th chapter. I mean, Seriously guys! How hard is it to review? If I don't get at least one review in the next week, I will be taking this story down, because it seems that NO ONE is interested at all about my story, and I thought that this was the best I have ever written. EVER. Seriously. Review!**

**~Jasmyne Knight **


End file.
